


Warlock: I love you / Done for now

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: Malec2019andon [17]
Category: Aline Penhallow - Fandom, Clace - Fandom, Isabelle Lightwood - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, New Pt3, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: 🔥





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> On Twitter @ BlueVelvet78.
> 
> On IG @ Bvpanfandom and bvpanfamdom

Warlock stayed in his room after his sister left. He couldn't stop shaking. He was losing everyone to what he was trying to do. Warlock missed Alec so much. He wanted to see him so badly. The guy that was put there by John to watch Warlock came into his room. 

"Warlock, get ready. John wants you home tonight."

Warlock got up and started to pack his things. He didn't want to know why he wanted him there tonight, but he already knew what was coming. The guy walked up on Warlock and reached around him and started to rub Warlocks cock. Warlock got very still the guy whispered in his ear.

"Now that I'm here, I hope the Boss shares again. I would love to have a turn on that ass," the guy said as he licked Warlock's ear.

Warlock wanted to kill the guy, but he couldn't so he let him do what he was doing. The guy was hard. Warlock could felt his cock pressing against him. The guy opened Warlock pants and started to move his hand slowly into them.

"If you want to keep that hand, I think you should leave this room now, quickly," John told the guy.

The guy moved his hand, but not without a feel first, touching over Warlocks cock before pulling out.

"Damn," he whispered in his ear.

John walked over to them.

"I'll deal with you later."

The guy took Warlock's bag and left the room. John looked at Warlock but said nothing, Warlock turned to John and looked at him.

"Thank you."

"You can thank me when we get home."

Warlock said nothing all he did was nodded his head. John reached down to close Warlocks pants when he felt that he was hard. He reached in and grabbed him.

"He made you hard?"

"No, you did."

Warlock couldn't let him knew that he was thinking for Alec while that asshole was touching him. He wished it was Alec.

John looked at him.

"I promise. It was you. It happened when you protected me from that guy."

John looked at Warlock without saying anything at first. Then he grabbed hard what he had his hand hurting Warlock to make his point clear.

"If I ever hear his name or hear anything about him from you, even thinking about him, will get him killed."

"I wasn't, I promise you. It was you all you."

"Let's go. You still have to thank me."

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#Warlockpt3Malec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks went by, and Warlock finally talked John into letting him check on his club. When they got to the club, John was told he could not go in that he had to leave.

"Get Mr.Lightwood out here now," Warlock said.

John looked at Warlock.

"What are you? Do you remember what I said?"

"Yes, I do, but I'm trying to get you in the club with me. So that means I have to talk to Alec."

"That better be all your doing," John said as he grabbed Warlock hard and pull him to his side.

Warlock looked at John.

"It is."

"Will you just trust me, I'm with you now."

"I don't trust anyone, but my self."

Warlock looked away. When the door opened, and Alec came out, and they saw each other both couldn't breathe. Warlock acted fast before John saw what was going on between them.

"Mr.Lightwood, come on let John in the club. This is you being childish, Alec."

Alec looked at Warlock and John with disgust. Warlock wanted to run and hide from Alec. John started over to Alec. He wanted to hit him so bad. Warlock got in front of him to stop him from hurting Alec as Tom moved by Alec's side. Tom was the door guy that was there from the start. The muscle guy that told Alec and his group thanks to Warlock for their free drinks. 

"Really, Tom? You work for me," Warlock said.

"I work for you both, but you have changed," Tom said.

Warlock wanted to dig a hole and jump in it.

"Let's just go. You shouldn't have to put up with this."

"No, take Zan and go do what you came to do. I'll be back in an hour for you."

"Two?"

John looked at Warlock.

"I need the time to make sure things are right." 

"Find."

"Thanks, babe."

John could see how all this was getting under Alec skin. He loved torturing him. John pulled Warlock to him and kissed him so hard you could hear Warlock moan in pain. Alec tried to get over to John. Tom pulled Alec away and made him go into the club.

"Boss, please stop. Don't you see he is still torturing you? Just think what he is doing to Warlock. He needs this time to rest and be away from that guy."

"Warlock is there because he wants to be. Just let him and his guard dog in, but not that asshole," Alec said as he walked to the bar.

Tom nodded.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#Warlockpt3Malec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec was at the bar drinking when Warlock came in the club. Warlock was watching Alec as he went to his office. Some guy came up to Alec and was talking to him, but that was not all. The guy slipped his hand inside Alec's pants. Also, the guy started kissing on Alec's neck. Warlock had enough and went into his office and locked the door. Zan, his guard, stayed outside the door. Warlock wanted to hurt that guy that was all over Alec at the bar. But he could do anything with Zan around. There was a secret passageway to another room made only for Alec and him. When he got there, he sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. He wanted to cry, but he made himself not to. Before he knew what happened, he was pulled back on to the bed, and Alec was pulling at his clothes.

"No Alec, stop. Please, not like this," Warlock said.

"Why not, you give it up to that asshole, you can give it up to me."

Alec kept pulling at Warlock's clothes.

"Because he makes me, Alec. If I don't," Warlock stopped himself from saying any more.

Alec stopped and looked at Warlock.

"What?"

"Nothing, I need to get back to my office."

"Tell me."

Warlock looked at Alec. Alec put his hand on Warlock's bare chest over his heart.

"Please," Alec said.

"If I'm not there, he told me he would take you and our family and friends down one by one, and I would be last, so I see it and know it was him that did it all. And it will be all my fault."

Alec looked at Warlock.

"We need to take him down first."

"Alec I'm not going to let you kill him."

Alec looked at Warlock.

"Why?"

"We could never live with ourselves."

Warlock and Alec looked at each other. Alec nodded.

"Then let me be with you here. I need you Warlock," Alec said.

"What about that guy that...," Warlock stopped himself.

"What guy?"

"At the bar."

Alec looked away.

"That was me trying to get you out of my head, but we didn't," Alec said as he looked back at Warlock. 

Alec happened to see something on the back of Warlock's shirt. He knew what it was right away.

"Let me see your back."

Warlock looked at Alec and shook his head.

"You're bleeding."

Warlock started to cry. Alec put his hand up to Warlock's face to wipe the wet away.

"Please."

Warlock nodded and turned around. Alec pulled up his shirt slowly so he wouldn't hurt him more.

"I'm sorry, Warlock. I didn't know."

Warlock looked back at Alec. Who looked white as a sheet.

"Are you okay, Alec?"

"Yes, let me fix your back with new bandages," Alec said as he got up and went in the bathroom.

He came back with some medicine and bandages. Alec fixed Warlock's back up for him and then cleaned up. Alec set back down by Warlock, but they said nothing to each other. Alec put his arm touching Warlock's arm. Alec licked his lips and looked at Warlock's mouth. He wanted to kiss him, but he didn't.

"I need to going back now. Zan will have to check on me soon."

"Will you come back?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes, Warlock. I will always want you to come to me."

Warlock kissed Alec, then left the room.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#Warlockpt3Malec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec waited for Warlock, but he didn't come back. So he went out to check on things in the club. Alec was at the bar when he saw Warlock and his dog leaving. Warlock looked at Alec with a sad look as he left the club. 

"Fuck," Alec said as he looked around.

He licked his lips. Then he saw who he was looking for at the moment. He made a motion in the air with his hand. Then Alec went to the back room were the club-goers go to have a little fun. Alec was push up against the wall. The guy he waved at started going to his knees as he unzipped Alec's pants and reached in and pulled Alec's cock out. Then he put it in mouth and use his hand to work Alec into moans. In Alec's head, it was Warlock. He started pushing more in-depth into the guy's mouth. Hurting the guy, but he didn't care. He just wanted to forget and cum. When Alec did cum, he left the guy hold his throat. He needed a drink, so he went to the bar. When Alec turned to look out into the club, Alec saw the guy still holding his throat as he left the club. Alec felt terrible for pushing so deep, but he needed the tightness to get off. Alec never fucked anyone, but Warlock. He didn't let anyone fuck him either. Because he was claimed, Alec was Warlocks. And he would never hurt him like that. He turned to the bar again and got another drink. That's when another friend of his pushed up against him. Alec turned to him and smile.

"Do you have time for me good looking?" The guy asked.

Alec licked his lips.

"Sure."

They headed to his office. Jace came running over to Alec.

"Hey, did you not hear your phone? I have been trying to call you."

"No, why?"

"I was talking with one of my friends that were at the hospital checking on Clary after her fall when Warlock was brought into the ER not breathing."

"What?*?"

"He is resting now, but he has been cut up and beaten badly, Alec."

Alec went spinning. Everything around him circled him, and Alec didn't hear anything anymore. He wanted John dead. Jace looked at the guy that was still hanging on Alec.

"Move now," Jace yelled at him.

The guy backed away from Alec and Jace.

"Alec we need to go now."

"W...Where?"

"Alec, we're going to Warlock. He has been asking for you."

"Yes, let's go."

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

On Twitter @ BlueVelvet78.

On IG @ Bvpanfandom and bvpanfamdom

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


	5. The end for now...

When Alec went into Warlocks room, all he could see was red. He wanted John dead now. Alec started over to Warlock when he went down, but Jace caught him and made him sit down.

"When was the last time you had some food, Alec? You look like shit." Jace said.

"I don't know, Jace. Haven't been hungry for food much lately."

Jace looked at Alec.

"Really, Alec?"

Alec got a weak smile on his face. He wouldn't take his eyes off of Warlock. 

"If you keep this shit up, Alec, you will be in that bed next to Warlock. I'm calling Izzy, maybe you will listen to her because you're not listening to me," Jace said as he left the room.

"Jace, I'm fine. You don't have to call her."

"Too late," Jace said.

"Jace, please go check on Clary."

"Fine. Izzy is on her way." Jace said and left.

Alec rolled his eyes. Then he looked back at Warlock. He got up and pulled his chair closer to Warlock's bed and fell back into it and stayed there.

~~~

Izzy went into Warlocks room. She sat down, waiting for Alec to wake up.

"Izzy," Alec said.

"Yes, big brother."

I brought you some food and clothes."

"Thank you, Izzy."

"Eat, shower, and get some rest. You don't want to look like shit when Warlock wakes up. He is going to need you, and you need to be strong for him."

Alec looked at his sister for a moment. Then he did what she told him to do. He loved his brother and sister, and they were right. Izzy had to leave but would be back in the morning with Warlock's sister Aline. She had to stay at home with their little one, so Izzy came alone tonight.

~~~

Alec took Warlock's hand in his and kissed it.

"Warlock, I need you so much. Please don't leave me. I won't survive this place if you're not here with me. I love you so much, Warlock."

"I love you too," Warlock said in a whisper.

Alec smiled at him.

"Warlock," Alec said like the first time they met in his club. 

Warlock tried to smile, but it hurt him.

~~~

Warlock was approved to go home, but he still needed to rest.

"Warlock, you're not going back to that asshole," Alec said.

"I know, Alec, but what are we going to do about him?"

"I'll figure something out, Warlock."

"Alec, we know what needs to be done, with him."

Alec looked at Warlock.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Warlock nodded to Alec.

"Okay, it will be handled."

"We do this together or not at all, Alec."

Alec looked into Warlock eyes.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight, you'll still feel me tomorrow," Alec told Warlock with a devilish grin.

"I hope so."

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

On Twitter @ BlueVelvet78.

On IG @ Bvpanfandom and bvpanfamdom

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


End file.
